Sure Thing
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: Yami's the school geek loser nerd glasswearing green braces loser. He's friends with the Bakura the slut, and Malik aka Layla. But soon, everything changes,and Yami's no longer a loser, but are the changes for better or worse? YamixSeto and others.
1. Geek, Loser, ECT

A/N: Ok, this story was created because of all of the following: (1) Being a Yami-fan, (2) Having to suddenly be assigned to wear glasses that you dislike with a passion, (3) Having a party because your friend got her braces taken off, and (4) Having Kevin call every one a "Losah or a Dork." Some warnings, this contains OOC-ness, it's an AU, and it's a romantic comedy. This goes out to my friend with the braces and Kevin! And I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else, so suck it. On with the fic!

**_Sure Thing _**

_**Chapter1: Geek, Loser, ECT**_

Yami Mutou knew that he was a loser. He was well aware of him being a geek, nerd, outcast, fag…the list went on and on. And he knew why too. First off, he had the weirdest hair out there. Someone once mistook him for a hedgehog. Once a starfish and many times a porcupine, hence the nicknames he was known for at school. But he was not a _total _loser. At least he had some friends…well, he wouldn't exactly call Bakura a friend…he was a _something_. And Malik was a girl, according to himself. He clearly stated, "I'm a Layla trapped in this cursed male body!" Bakura on the other hand was a…well, Yami would figure it out as soon as he found a _nicer _way to say slut.

As for Yami himself, he was a bona-fide, stereotypical nerd. He had huge square glasses and hideous –can you imagine?-green braces. His clothes were all baggy and checkered and basically, he had never had a boyfriend or even a _girlfriend _to ever be attracted to him. This is why Bakura made fun of him for being a virgin. At the moment, Yami was located in the library, the only place where he wouldn't have to worry about spitballs or gum wads being causally placed into his overly-gelled hair. Bakura was somewhere in the literature section, _having fun _with some freshman he just picked up. Yami thought it was plain wrong to be a senior and have relations with some young freshman. But then again, Bakura did not have morals. Malik sat across him, happily listening to Britney Spears, _Oops I Did It Again_, singing along softly while painting his nails sparkly silver. "Isn't this just fab?" Malik said, holing out his left hand, wriggling his fingers, "I'm thinking about getting a nose ring, or I might get my belly-button pierced. Which one would look cuter Yami? Listen to me, put that book down!"

The teen placed the book he was reading down. Malik flipped back some of his long, super-blonde hair, "So?" Yami blinked, "So what?" Malik groaned, "Would I look cuter with a belly-ring or a nose piercing?" Yami shrugged, "It's your body…" In this, Malik responded, "I think I'm going to get both…Yami, put that book down!" He leaned over the table and snatched it, "I ban you from reading. Maybe if you were a _little _more social, and wore things that were you size…" Yami sighed, "Whatever Mal-err…Layla." Malik threw a bitch-fit if he was not referred to as Layla. Bakura seemed to as if emerge from the shadows, zipping up his pants, "Yo, what's up Loser and Malik?" Malik fumed, "It's Layla, LAYLA damnit! Why can't you call me that?" Bakura crossed his arms, "Maybe because that's not your real name?" Malik glared at Bakura before running away in his blue skirt and pink top, the Domino High School uniform for girls.

"God, what a fucking drama Queen." Yami glared at Bakura, "Maybe if you were a little _nicer_ to her…or him…don't you know that he likes you, for some insane reason, _you_." Bakura rolled his eyes, "I don't give a shit." Yami was going to say more, but the bell rang. It was time to go back to hell.

**XXXXXX**

"Move your damn head starfish!" hissed Katsuya Jonouchi. Yami had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting in front of him in almost all of his classes. Yami turned around and whispered, "I can't." Jou smirked and tugged on one of his blonde bangs, "I still think this is a wig…or hat. Move, I can't see the board." Yami was getting annoyed, and the words slipped out, "It's not like you get straight A's anyway dumbass." Yami instantly regretted it. He knew that he had been hanging out with Bakura too much. Jou glared, "_What _did you just say? It looks like I have to kick your ass after class. And we only have…" He looked at the clock, "Three minutes." Yami wanted to correct him and say, "_A_ minute," but he kept his mouth shut. Yami was about to get into his first fight…well, if he did not count all the times he got beat up…

**RRRIIING!**

Yami felt himself being shoved out of class by the tall blonde, until they were in the hallways. News went around at lightning speed, because now half the school was gathered around the two. Yami knew that he would be an ever bigger loser if he got beat up in front of the entire school. He looked around, but there was no sign of Bakura or Malik. _I shouldn't even count on those two…I swear, one day I'll die like this…_

Jou took the first punch and hit Yami square in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of the spiky-haired teen, and he gasped and stepped back. "C'mon Jou, beat him!" Yami knew it was the distinct voice of Mai, Jou's pretty cheerleader girlfriend. The crowd cheered for Jou, and Yami felt hopeless as the blonde grabbed him and shoved his knee deep inside of his gut. He let Yami go and his fist flew to his face.

He fell, and his glasses fell off. He heard the crunch of them being stepped under Jou's foot. Now his vision was blurry, and he felt something wet trickle down his face. Obviously blood from Mai's shouts of, "Oh God, he's bleeding!" There was cruel laughter and no one cared. That's what caused the loneliness that he felt sleeping in bed at night, no one caring. Jou picked him up by his shirt, practically chocking him, "Why don't you fight back? Who's the dumbass now?" he snarled. The words came out, and Yami did not care if they meant his death sentence, "I don't fight people. It's a waste of my time and life. At least I have a _future_…" This pissed off Jou even more, "We'll see who has a future you son of a…"

Yami prepared himself mentally for another hit when he felt himself being dropped. He squinted to see what was going on.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Kaiba?" Jou spat. "Stopping this. As he said, it's a waste of time. I have to walk in these hallways and I'd rather not see it splattered with blood," Kaiba responded coolly. Yami heard Jou growl, and his fist moved at lightning speed toward Kaiba's face, but the rich CEO blocked him by stepping to the side, which caused the blonde to fall face-flat on the floor. There was a chorus of laughter and the crowd started to disperse. Yami moved closer to Kaiba, "Um…thanks for…" "Save it," the other interrupted, "I didn't save your pathetic ass, I just really don't want to see blood all over the floor. Plus, I don't like the mutt." Yami felt stupid, "Um, ok then. Thank you anyway."

"Whatever," the brunette responded. The bell rang and Yami went down on his knees in and attempt to search for his broken glasses. His nose still bled. "Yami, there you are! We heard that there was a fight between you and Jou! Oh no, you're bleeding…" _Oh, now Layla and Bakura come to the rescue. Well, they're late. _Bakura held up the remains of the destroyed glasses, "Looks like you'll need another pair of these things…"

Malik pulled out a napkin from his pocket, "Here honey, hold this to your nose, we're going to the nurse's office…did Jou break you nose? It just won't stop…" "I don't want to go see the nurse, I'm going home, it's not like anyone cares," Yami muffled. "But your nose…" "If my nose bleeds enough, I won't have to go through this shit anymore anyway…see you guys Monday…" He went off in the opposite direction. Malik looked worriedly at Bakura who scowled, "Why in the hell are you looking at?" "We have to go check on him…I can't live with myself if he commits suicide." "I can live." Malik pinched Bakura's arm, "Wrong answer honey. _We're _going to make Yami feel better whether you like it or not." Bakura scowled again, "What in the hell is up with you pinching people!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Yami observed himself in the bathroom mirror. He was thin and pale. His nose had stopped bleeding, but now it was all red, purple and blotchy-looking. He couldn't see well without his glasses, so his full reflection was one huge blur. Yami sighed. Despite the physical pain he felt, he still couldn't get the few words Kaiba had spoken to him out of his head. Kaiba was egotistic, rude, cold and an asshole…and yet, Yami could have never been more turned on. "Oh Ra…" he asked himself, "Am I developing a crush on Seto Kaiba?" There was silence between him and the mirror.

_Yes, you are, _a voice sang in his head.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOX**

Zana: Hmm…I am not sure where all that came from. I guess I like torturing Yami. I think the fight scene sucked and I apologize, because I'm not so good with writing violence. This started out kind of slow, I promise, with reviews and positive criticism, more will be delivered and the plot picks up in the next chapter. Ryou, tell us what's coming up next?

Ryou: (looks into crystal ball) I see…Malik in a mini-skirt…I see…he and Kura hanging out with Yami…I see change and I see Seto Kaiba. Oh, this looks interesting indeed.

Zana: Until next chapter, later!


	2. Makeover

Zana: Thanks for the reviews! Now, time for the next chapter! And I do not own any name brands that will be mentioned in this chapter or the rest of the fic. I do own the idea for the store _Punk'd,_ just not the actual show.

_**Sure Thing**_

_**Chapter 2: Makeover**_

While Yami slept, he heard whispering. He was a light sleeper, so he slowly opened his eyes to see who was inside of his room.

"He's awake!" Malik said, and he shoved an apple toward Yami's face, "eat this and get ready!" Yami rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Get ready for what?" Malik twirled in his cute little blue sun-bathing dress, "For the best day of your life! We're going to have so much fun, it'll drive you insane!"

Bakura sighed, "Can we hurry this up? I have an appointment with someone at four." Malik whacked Bakura with his matching purse, "Wrong answer honey, this is an all day adventure." The white-haired teen growled and grabbed Malik's purse, "Shut up…_Malik._" Malik's face scrunched up, "You bastard, my name is LAYLA, LAYLA!" He started to mercilessly hit Bakura with his hands, scratching him with the fake nails he glued on the night before. "GET THE HELL OFF ME MALIK!" "IT'S LAYLA, LAYLA YOU MOTHERFUCKING…!"

Yami watched the two fight for a minute before taking a bite of his apple and getting up slowly out of bed. He did not have his glasses, so he had to move slowly to avoid running into things. Before entering the bathroom, Yami called out, "Don't get blood on my bed, I just changed the sheets."

An hour and a half later, Yami found himself holding Malik's hand to avoid getting ran over by a bus. It looks like Malik had won the fight, since Bakura held red lines all over his face and arms. The teen kept muttering to himself about, "Annoying transsexual wannabe."

"So where are we going to again?" Yami asked. "Your eye doctor," Malik replied. "To get new glasses?" Malik laughed, "No, no, no sweetie. You have very pretty eyes and they don't deserve to be hidden under ugly bulky frames! You're getting contacts." Yami pulled away from Malik, "I love my glasses! How…I hate contacts, you have to put them in and take them out…what if they get stuck? What if I get an infection, or get blind or…" "Oh shut the hell up for Ra's sakes," Bakura growled, "Do you want to be a fucking loser for the rest of your life and end up a forty year old virgin with twelve fucking cats and a shitty fucking house!"

Yami and Malik stared at Bakura. "Looks like someone is PMS-ing," Malik sang. "I AM NOT A GIRL, _MALIK_!" Malik growled, "Ba…KU…RA!" Yami stuck his two fingers in his mouth to create a whistling sound, "We're in public. Please, not now you two." Malik patted Yami's cheek, "Anything for you hun." Bakura snorted and started to study someone's ass with perverted delight. Malik pinched his arm, "Not when I'm around honey…" Bakura started to curse in Dutch, and Yami wondered where he learned it from. "Anyway," he continued, "I am never wearing contacts, end of story." But the trio had already arrived at the building.

Another long, tiresome hour later, Yami received his ability to see again. He wore contacts, but as apart of a deal with Malik, he had a brand new pair of glasses, just in case he was to…you know, "accidentally" lose his contacts. At first, the contacts felt so new to him, so foreign, but as he got use to them, he was starting to wonder why he did not get them before. Before he left, he glanced at a mirror and smiled at his glass-free self. But his happiness was ruined when he realized that he still had those ugly green braces covering his white teeth. No guy would want to kiss the brace face. Yami interrupted Malik and Bakura's latest argument, "Can I go home now? I should start studying for that algebra exam…" Malik waved his hands, "I do not want to hear a thing about school unless it ahs to do with some fashion, ok sweetie? School isn't the only thing to life." Yami smirked, "If it isn't everything, then how come you always get grilled by Ishizu when you bring home all F's?"

Malik pouted, "It wasn't _all_ F's. I got a D in art." Bakura snickered, "How do you fail art Ma…" He saw Malik's eyes flare slightly, "Layla. Even I can get at least a B in that class."

"Ok, enough school! It's making me dizzy. Now it's time to go shopping," Malik announced. "Oh Ra, you go shopping every-_FUCKING_-day!" Bakura groaned. "Not for me, for Yami. He obviously needs it. I mean, what's with that lumberjack shirt?" Yami stared incredulously at his black and red striped shirt, "I love this shirt!" Malik whacked him in the head with his purse, "Don't ever let me hear you say that again boy. Now, to the mall we go!" _I have a bad feeling about this…_Yami thought, but decided to ignore that feeling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jou felt like it was time he broke up with Mai, but he wasn't sure how. If he did it right now, at the makeup store, she might attack him with eyeliner instead of pom-poms.

"Jou honey, which one would look better on me, the coral or raspberry?" The blond snapped out of his thoughts, "Uh…just pick one, you'll look great in both." Mai narrowed her eyes, "Great? I would look just _great_? I'm your girlfriend; I'm suppose to look damn sexy!" Jou nodded quickly, "You look sexy to me all the time! It's just that…I'm not really into makeup…you know?" The beautiful blonde cheerleader made a surprised face, "Oh, well I think there's something else you might be interested in…" A naughty giggle escaped her lips. She whispered in his ear, "When's the last time we…"

Jou never got to hear the rest of her sentence because she pulled away and glared fiercely at the trio who were entering the makeup store. He looked and glared too. All he saw was Mutou. Mutou snitched and now he was suspended just because the little bastard couldn't take a beating. Mai, on the other hand, has hated Malik because on the very first say of school, the tanned blonde had clearly called her, in front of the whole class, "A whore who is a disgrace to blondes and women everywhere that needs to get breast reduction." Mai snapped back, "At least I am a _real_ female, _MALIK_!" The two have hated each other ever since. And Mai disliked Bakura because he practically screwed every other girl and guy in school except for herself. But Jou did not know about that little fact. "C'mon Jou, it's time for something called sweet revenge." He followed her loyally.

Yami knew that this was trouble. This was going to be a big enemy battle. He wondered who would come out alive. It certainly wouldn't be him since Jou would probably want to kick his ass again. Malik and Mai stood face to face. "Hello ho. Excuse me honey, but your artificial boobs are blocking my way," Malik said coolly. "At least I have boobs Malik, I mean _Layla._ And what a cheap sundress, it looks like you got if from some yard sale. Of course, that's probably where you get all your stuff…" Malik tossed back his hair, "I'd rather get my clothes from a yard sale, then wear cheap knock-offs, that is such a fake Dolce & Gabbana blouse and you know it. Of course, you like everything fake: fake clothes, fake purses, fake boobs…you're a regular Barbie doll."

Mai gave Jou a look which signaled that he should come into he argument, "Shut the hell up you fag, why don't you go and screw Bakura somewhere?" Bakura walked toward Jou, "I'm not afraid to beat you down in this store doggy; I've got a switchblade in my pocket…" "Go to an asylum you psycho!" "I swear I am going to ki…"

Yami sighed because now it was getting ridiculous, "Stop it. All of you. We're in the mall. Bakura, if you're going to murder Jou, do it outside. Mai if you want to have a fit on Malik, do it _outside_." All four of them looked at Yami, surprised by the tone of irritation in his voice. He always was so quiet in school…

Mai blinked, "It's a good thing you dumped the glasses, you look _way_ better without them. You still have to do something about your clothes…anyway let's go Jou and pick up where we…ah…_left off_…" Walking away, Jou slid his index finger across his throat, indicating a death warning for Yami. Malik jumped and hugged Bakura, "That was so sweet of you; you were defending me against that evil Jou!" Bakura shoved him off, "I wasn't protecting you, and I was getting back at what that dog said." Malik's grin faded, "Oh…" Bakura made a face, rolling his eyes at Yami's glare and added, "But if he had…um…said something…I would have…you know, say something back…for you." Malik's grin quickly returned, "Oh, ok then. Now let's get our shop on! Let's go to **Punk'd**."

**Punk'd** was a store where basically all the kids who were skaters, punks, or Goths got their clothing style from. Yami wondered why Malik would want him to dress like a skater. He did not even know how to skateboard. The one time he tried, he broke his leg. Yami felt intimidated, seeing all the skaters, punks and such looking and wondering why he was there. Finally he asked, "Why are we here?"

Malik placed his thin hands on his hips, "Because darling, I've decided that the best look for you is obviously the rocker/skater look. It would explain your hair." Yami felt his face turn red, "I was born like this!" "Right, we all know you stuck your finger in an electrical socket when you were three," Bakura snorted. "I did not!" Malik appeared at Yami's side with a pile of clothing, "Go and try these on. We have to see the yes' and the no-nos." Yami had no choice so he did what he was told to do, but still. Why were there three pairs of leather pants in this stack of clothing?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmmm, oh God, Jou…harder harder…" Jou did not go harder; instead he stopped and started to put on his clothes. Mai sat up and blinked, "What's wrong baby?" Jou was in the middle of zipping up his jeans, "I can't do this anymore…we have to break up…" Mai looked worried, "Do what? What am I doing wrong? I gave _everythin_g to you…"

Jou sighed, "It's not you, and it's me. I've got some figuring to do…sorry…we have to break up." Mai gasped, as if Malik had slapped her across the face. The anger arrived, "_You're_ breaking up with me? Honey, do you know how many guys want _me_? You are losing the _most valuable_ person in your whole god-damned _life_!" Jou nodded, "Then go out with the guys that also like you," Jou replied tonelessly before leaving the girl's bathroom in the mall, leaving Mai all alone.

Yami had never felt more ridiculous in his life. He was in public, wearing overly tight black leather pants, and overly-tight black shirt, and a dog collar, aka, a choker. "I am never going to wear this, ok? End of story." This time he would firmly tell Malik no.

Malik pouted, "Yes you are…Yami does your butt justice. You'll bring all the boys to your yard, like in Kelis' _Milkshake _song. Or, think about the Britney Spears' song, _Toxic_. Remember? _You're toxic I'm slipping under_…" Bakura covered his mouth, "No more references to American pop-idols!" Malik murmured, "But I love Britney…" Yami checked out the price on the leather, "And these things cost like…a lot of yen!" Malik clucked his tongue, "No worries my sweet, I have credit cards." Yami sighed, "Ishizu will kill you, and so will your parents." "No they won't, trust me." The last time Malik said to trust him, Yami found himself practically living in the bathroom for days.

Exiting the store, Yami felt the black cloud of despair rise and float away. It was a warm, sunny day, he was with his friends, and Malik had just charged a whole lot of money on him and he was wearing some freakishly cool outfit…with the leather pants. Life couldn't get any better or worse …

Until he saw Seto Kaiba.

But you could hardly tell it was Kaiba. He was dressed in a long dark coat, which was just insane for the warm spring and he wore large, dark sunglasses. He actually stood out from all the other people.

Yami approached him, "Hello there Kaiba…why are you dressed like that?" The CEO tilted down the sunglasses and narrowed his chillingly blue eyes, "That's none of your business Mutou…what are you wearing?" Yami suddenly felt self-conscious, "Um…something…" Yami felt Kaiba gaze at him for sometime, before saying, "You know, you look absolutely, without a doubt, homosexual. I guess you're very comfortable with it. Later, and oh, don't try and get into another fight." Kaiba tilted back his sunglasses and moved away. Yami did not hear any of the insults that the CEO told him. Instead, he was getting lost in his deliciously tall figure and blue eyes, which reminded him of a blue ocean that he was drinking and drowning in. And the ocean had no salt in it.

"Oh my female heart, you like Kaiba don't you?" Yami forgot that Malik and Bakura were there, watching the whole thing. Malik squealed when he saw Yami blush, "Ok sweetie, it's time for a whole new plan, and I'm calling it, 'How to Catch a Delicious Asshole of a CEO in Five Days.'" Yami blushed more, "But…I didn't say…no, I don't…well I kind of do…but…" "But nothing honey. You two would have such beautiful children…"

"That's not possible, since neither Yami nor Kaiba are girls," Bakura added. Malik held his hand up to the white-haired teen's face, "Whatever. We need to celebrate, Bakura's buying us sodas!" "What! Now wait just a minute you…" Yami knew that this was the beginning to a new chapter in his life. And this chapter would be a little more different then the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zana: Hey people, sorry, but this chapter was written in kind of a rush! I hope to Ra there isn't too much spelling mistakes, and if there is, I'll get around to fixing them when I have the time. Please R&R, I'll be back as soon as I can! Later! (Runs to figure out what MLA style means to write essay for school.)


	3. Let's Make a Scene

Zana: Whee, I'm back with another chapter! It seems that everyone loves "Layla," and makes me very happy! Actually, the name "Layla," in Egyptian means to be "Born at Night." Just a little fact for you! Now it's time for a new chapter! Enjoy!

_**Sure Thing**_

**_Chapter 3: Let's Make a Scene _**

On Monday morning, Yami woke up, brushed his teeth with his special tooth brush, took and bath, fixed his floppy morning hair, and proceeded to go downstairs.

Instead of going downstairs however, he skipped a step and ended up rolling down the stairs. He landed on the carpeted floor with a _thump_. His grandfather appeared, chuckling, "Oho, Yami, you ought to be more careful…" The spiky-haired teen stood up, rubbing his sore rear end, "My contacts…I forgot my contacts…and a pair of shorts…yes, shorts…" He continued to mummer to himself as he walked back up the stairs. Surogoroku Mutou chuckled again. His grandson wasn't much of a morning person.

Yami found himself in the bathroom, determined to put on his contacts. After exactly thirty minutes, he managed to get he first one in. After ten more minutes, the second one got placed in as well. He studied his reflection for five more minutes. It wasn't a major change, but he started to like himself, just a little more. He did not like wearing Malik's uniform to school however. Malik owned large amounts of the boy's uniform, but he never wore them, so he just gave them all to Yami.

Yami was use to baggy, loose clothing. He felt naked wearing clothes that actually _fit_. His bathroom door suddenly opened with a loud slam. Yami yelled and fell for the second time. "Layla, Bakura, you guys scared me!"

"Layla" did not seem to care. "I'm sorry sweetie, but look at this!" He lifted up his shirt to reveal a piercing on his bellybutton. It was almost like a little charm that a belly-dancer would wear. The blonde beamed with delight, "I just got it done yesterday night! Isn't it just the cutest thing you ever saw?"

Yami nodded slowly, "Lovely, but didn't it hurt? Does Ishizu know?" Malik twirled his hair. It was in curls today and looked pretty on him. "It was all worth it, I can assure you. And as for Ishizu…what she doesn't know, can't hurt her…"

Bakura snorted, "I think I'll give her a call then…" Malik smiled at him, "Do it and I'll tell Ryou on you…" The pale teen turned paler. Ryou was his younger, almost identical younger brother. At first glance, he was sweet, charming, and innocent, but Ryou was the only one who could put Bakura in his place, besides his parents and Malik. But Ryou was the worse. Yami felt his spirits lift. Jou wouldn't be in school for awhile, and Jou was the one who picked on him the most, so his life would be peaceful for a few days.

He stood up, "We'd better get going or we'll be late." Bakura stayed unusually quiet and Malik skipped all the way there.

**XXXXXX**

Anzu Mazaki was Mai's best friend, but she did not really approve the blonde's methods at times. But Mai was leader of the cheerleading team, and she was co-captain, so she had no other choice.

And so, Anzu had to listen to Mai going on and on about how Jou dumped her. It was pathetic really. They were in the girl's bathroom and Mai was carefully applying a coat of lip-gloss on her lips. "I still can't _believe_ he did that! I was getting bored with him anyway; he wasn't that good at sex…" Anzu mentally rolled her eyes, "You're right," she agreed, acting like the little follower she was. Mai puckered her lips before putting her lip-gloss away, "Let's go. I already have an idea of who should be my next man…" Anzu was curious, "Who?" Mai smiled, "Seto Kaiba, of course. If I marry him before my senior year is over, I won't have to go to some college, instead, and I'll be filthy rich! I'll never have to lift a finger again!"

_What? That is so selfish and lazy!_ the blue-eyes girl thought. "But Mai…Kaiba doesn't like anyone." Mai flipped her hair, "Oh, I'll make him like me and some _more_…" The two exited the bathroom.

At that very moment, Malik got out of the stall. He listened carefully to their every word. "That stupid, lazy _whore_! How _dare_ she try to make a move on Yami's man? Well, it looks like I have to put a stop to this!" Malik rushed out of the bathroom. A second later, he walked back in to check out his reflection. He blew a kiss to the mirror, "Fabulous as usual!" Then he made his final exit.

Yami was wrapped up in the world of reading a book in homeroom when someone tapped his shoulder. He removed the book from his face and looked into the eyes of a girl. "Are you new?" she asked. He shook his head, "No…" A flash of his green braces gave it away. The girl covered her mouth, "Omigod! It _is_ Yami Mutou! Omigod, did you like, get a makeover? Omigod, it looks so good! O-MI-GOD!"

Yami wondered what she was saying. The "Omigods" blocked everything else out. "Omigod, if you weren't like, gay, I would so totally date you now!" A group of girls in the background nodded in unison. He blushed, "Um…thank you…" The Omigod girl continued, "Omigod, you should like, so sit with us during lunch, omigod that would be so totally cool!" The Omigod girl's group of friends all nodded and said, "Omigod, it would!" Yami was about to respond, when he was brusquely interrupted by Layla. "We have to have a little discussion honey, let's roll…"

The Omigod girl sighed irritably, "Omigod that is like, so rude!" (A/N: Yes, I know people who talk like that…it's funny to hear them speak…)

"What's wrong Layla? Someone break a fashion crime?" The Egyptian sighed, "Oh it's _much_ worse then that! I was in the girls' restroom and I heard that bitch Mai talking with her little friend Anzu, and Mai wants Kaiba so that she can be some rich bitch! We have to stop her and her evil plans!"

Yami thought Malik was being a _little_ over-dramatic, but it suited him. "Well…it's not like Kaiba has any interest in me…he likes girls, and Mai is a pretty one, so…" Malik pinched Yami, "I don't want to hear that low-self esteem crap! Now, I must reveal to you one of my most secret secrets…with this secret, you will be an empowered, self-confident person." Yami rose an eyebrow, "And what is this secret?"

Malik bade him closer and whispered, "Well, there are two. First, you must think, 'Fuck It'." Yami was confused, "Fuck what?" "It. As in, do whatever comes into your mind first, don't hesitate. The second secret is to tell yourself, 'I am fabulous and sexy,' all the time." Yami made a face, "Well, that would explain a lot about you…not all, but a lot." Malik grinned, "I am pretty fantabulous, aren't I? Now…where's that prick Bakura? Probably off doing _something_...when he de-virginizes me, I want him to get tested for any STDs first." The both of them laughed as they went back into class.

**XXXXX**

Around lunchtime, Malik nor Bakura were no where to be found. If Yami had to guess, the two were probably off somewhere, arguing about something. Instead of looking, the teen decided that he ought to return some long-over due books form the school library. He hoped that the book, _We Were Perfect,_ was checked back in. He longed to open it and take in the story, getting lost in the plot and forgetting the entire real world around him. When he reached the library, Malik's story in the restroom was confirmed. There was Mai, standing dangerously close to Kaiba, flipping her hair back with her skirt rolled up so short…

But in Kaiba's hand, he saw the book. It would be the perfect chance to go up to him and talk. But Yami felt nervous. He wasn't as good at flirting the way Bakura or Malik were. But he thought of Malik's saying, about doing the first thing that came to mind. He walked up to the two.

Mai looked at him frostily. Kaiba looked bored and uninterested, "Mai, as _tempting_ as your offer is, I have a lover." She wrinkled her face, "Who?" The CEO did that little smirk that drove Yami wild and made him feel tight all at the same time. "Mutou of course…"

"What?" both Mai and Yami yelled at the same time. Kaiba broadened the lie by placing an arm around Yami's waist, "Yes…Mutou and I have been keeping it a secret for awhile now…I'm so sorry you had to find out this way…" Mai glared until her face turned red, "God, I'm telling the whole damn school! I hope you two have fun fucking yourselves, faggots!" And with that, she stormed out. The librarian coughed slightly. Such loud and foul language shouldn't be used in school after all!

Kaiba removed his arm from Yami's waist, but Yami still felt heat and warmth there. He was finally able to get his voice back, "W…Why did you lie to Mai like that? Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Messing with minds are so much more fun, don't you think?" the brunette responded. Yami didn't know how to respond to that. Kaiba's beauty was getting in the way.

Kaiba approached Yami and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Let's make a scene like lovers do…" His breath was moist and tickled his ear. Yami felt as if he was going to explode, in more ways then one. Kaiba briefly brushed his warm lips against his ear, and handed him the book, walking away without another word. Yami opened the book, and the quote that Kaiba said was underlined on page 165.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zana: Well, updating is crazy for me because I'm sick and it's annoying me a lot. The book _We Were Perfect_, does not exist….at least I think it doesn't. I just made it up. As for that quote, I got it from one of my friends, I love that quote. I thought it would be cool if Kaiba said it. I hope you like the chapter! I'll try and make a new one as soon as possible! R&R!


	4. Enter Yugi

Zana: Hi, back with another chapter! I did not expect this story to be liked by a lot of people, and so, I continue to type. As for _Let The Games Begin_, another chapter is almost completed! It just needs a bit tuning up here and there…I wonder if the fans will murder me? Ah, well, here's another chapter! And btw, I know the chapters are…short, but that's an issue I'm working on to fix! BTW, THEY'RE COUSINS! Okies, now let's do this!

_**Sure Thing**_

_**Chapter 4: Enter Yugi!**_

A few days later, after the "Kaiba Incident," Yami was peacefully sleeping at 2:30 am in the morning. The night was warm and still as he tossed and turned slightly in his bed. In his subconscious, he knew that Jou was allowed back at school today, and that was something he did not look forward to. He was not looking forward to all the girls and guys fawning over what a cute couple he and Kaiba made. Anytime Yami tried to talk to Kaiba, the CEO would just brush him off. But when people were around, he had the audacity to kiss Yami on the cheek as if they were lovers! Yami had never been more confused or randomly turned on in his life!

His mind soon focused on other things, as he heard a loud rumbling outside, the familiar rumbling of a motorcycle. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before cursing quietly. He forgot the take his contact lenses out. The motorcycle sound settled and now Yami got up from his bed to see what was going on from outside his window.

There was a large, black motorcycle parked right in front of the game shop. A small figure stood next to it, and the figure removed his helmet to reveal spiky, multi-colored hair. The type of hair that only ran in the Mutou family bloodline.

The smallish figure looked up and saw Yami staring. The smallish figure smirked to himself as he yelled, loud enough so that even people in America could hear, "HEY YAMI, I'M BACK, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi Mutou was only sixteen years old, two years younger than Yami. He went to an all-guys boarding school, located in America, and often, Yugi would drop by for visits…or he would drop by if he was suspended at his lavish boarding school. His parents did not get along with him at all.

Yugi was bad in all aspects, worse that Bakura when it came to sleeping around, and the total opposite of Yami, which was ironic, since they almost looked alike, save that Yugi was shorter and had large, innocent eyes that often got him out of trouble. The little family sat in the living room as Yami dragged his sleep-heavy body to the kitchen to make some tea.

"So Yugi, what brings you to Japan so suddenly? You or your school usually calls us…" Surogoroku asked, "And also, it was rude of you to yell so loudly, you may have disturbed the neighbors." Yugi chewed on the toothpick he had inside of his mouth, "Sorry Gramps…and I came here cause I wanted to visit Yami…and I hate tea by the way…" Yami groaned from the kitchen, "Well it's done, so you're going to drink it."

Yugi crossed his arms, "No I'm not. I'll just spill it on you. And you finally got rid of those ugly glasses; do you have a boyfriend now or something?" Yami clumsily dropped a cup and it shattered into pieces. His face turned red, "Yugi…"

Surogoroku blinked slowly, "Does…does Yami likes boys as well?"

Yugi kicked his feet upon the small living room table and spat out his toothpick on the floor, "I'm pretty sure, I have gaydar like that. Aren't you proud of him Gramps? Did he even tell you?"

_This was not happening._

_Yugi is going to DIE!_

_I have to think of SOMETHING fast!_

_YUGI MUST DIE!_

Yami quickly exited the kitchen, not caring that he stepped in the shattered up glass, and grabbed Yugi by the shoulder, "We have to talk for a bit, be right back grandpa…" He started shoving Yugi to somewhere far away, a far away place called a closet…

**In the Closet…**

"Oh, kinky, I like," Yugi commented as Yami closed the door. "Get your mind out of the gutter! Why are you even here! And WHY are you telling grandpa what's MY business!"

In the darkness, Yugi shrugged, "Cause it's fun messing with you." Yami rolled his eyes, "IF you're going to be here, would it KILL you to act, oh, I don't know, normal!"

Yugi sighed, "Being normal is overrated dear. And so is being special. But I am exceptional, and I'm not planning on changing that fact anytime soon."

Yami was vaguely reminded of Malik. "Just mind your business Yugi, ok? I can't wait until you get back to America…" "I'm not going back," Yugi replied. "Why not?" "Cause…they expelled me. Actually, they should be calling Gramps by tomorrow to tell him…"

Yami shoved Yugi against the wall, "How in the hell did you get expelled!"

Yugi squirmed under Yami's grip; he had some muscle, so why did he get his ass kicked in school?

"I'm not telling _you_." Yami pushed harder, "I think you will be telling me." This time, Yugi let out a sound of discomfort, "Let go, you're hurting me…" Yugi felt hands move away and he sighed, "I'm not telling you not only to get on your nerves…" Yugi found the closet door knob and opened it, letting light flood through, "I'm not telling you…cause I _can't_." For a brief moment, so short that Yami almost did not see it, a flash of…of…_fear_ made itself evident through his large, childish eyes. Then tough-as-anything Yugi returned. Yami now had the right to be worried.

"I lied Gramps, Yami loves girls; in fact, I'm sure he had porn stashed somewhere in his room. I'm the only cock-sucker in the house. So where am I sleeping tonight?"

Yami was pretty sure that his grandfather was going to have a heart attack; Yugi was just too wild for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou thought that it was only his imagination…at first. But when the bed-creaking sounds and moaning grew too loud for his comfort, Ryou got out of bed. Before he entered Bakura's room however, he made sure that he picked up a stainless steel frying pan from the kitchen. Since their parents traveled often, it was up to him to take care of the house, his older brother Bakura, and his younger sister Ayame.

The door was locked. Ryou pouted cutely. He had told Bakura to always leave the door opened. Why couldn't his brother listen to him? He knocked a few times, but the only response he received was loud, feminine moans and bed-creaking. Ryou's eyes became teary. How could his older brother ignore him in this way? "Bakura, open the door," he said, his voice on the edge of crying.

Moan, pant, yells.

Bed-Creaking.

Something made of glass breaks.

"Bakura…" Ryou said again, except his voice now dripped with wicked intent, "OPEN THE GOD-DAMN DOOR!" Ryou lifted one thin leg, and with one mind-blowing kick, he broke the door…_again_. Chips of wood flew everywhere.

Bakura had some random female chained to his bed. The lamp lay broken on the ground. "Baby, who's that?" the girl asked.

"Bakura, un-chain her from the bed, _now_." Without a second thought, Bakura freed the girl from her handcuffs. She gathered her clothes and ran out of the room. Bakura laughed nervously as he spotted the fourteen inch stainless steel pan in Ryou's capable hands. "Hey, put that thing down, I can totally explain everything…she came on to me!"

"YOU DIRTY WHORE, YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY!" Ryou swung the pan with all his might and stainless steel connected with Bakura's face and the taller teen fell against the floor, blood flowing out of his nose and mouth. Ryou gave an innocent look, "Did I do that? I'm so…SORRY!" 

WHACK!

Bakura swore that Ryou suffered from some multiple personality disorder.

SLAP!

Bakura's body was starting to feel numb. All he could see was red and the silver of the pan coming straight at his fa-

SMACK!

Everything grew murky and cold and Bakura lost consciousness…again.

Ryou blinked slowly and looked down at the bloody mess his older brother was. An evil smile curled upon his lips, "Don't disobey me again dear brother…" Ryou dropped the pan, and then his expression changed into horror, "Oh no, Kura, who did this to you? Let me get the first aid kit!"

Meanwhile, in the room of ten year old Ayame, she ignored the noise outside and held her teddy bear tighter. This happened almost every other night and Ryou had told it was all just a dream…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yami barely received any sleep that night. Many thoughts buzzed around his head, with the new problem of Yugi taking a toll on his mind. He trudged slowly down the stairs that morning with his glasses on. The contacts he left in his eyes had irritated them, so he was forced back into his comfy, square glasses.

When he walked into the kitchen, his eyes flew open. There was Yugi, in cute light blue pajamas with little starts all over, (Yami often had to remind himself that Yugi was sixteen), throwing out almost all of their food.

"Yugi, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yugi stopped and looked at Yami with those adorable eyes, "Throwing away food." Yami grabbed a box of cereal that Yugi was about to throw away, "We need food to survive you idiot! All this costs money!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I'm just throwing away the crap I don't like…"

Yami observed what was already in the trash; various cereals, tea bags, corm, apple juice, orange juice, milk, tuna, corn, and cheese. Yami looked up at Yugi, "Then what DO you eat?" Yugi stood on his tippy-toes and wriggled his adorable little butt before pulling out a package of instant ramen soup.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Yugi…eat the soup, but for Ra's sakes, put back the cereal." Yugi wrinkled his nose, "Cereal and juice drinks are gross!" Yami rolled his eyes again, "Just do as I say, ok? I'm going to school now, bye."

Yugi pouted, "Aw, what am I suppose to do all day?" Yami shrugged, "I don't know, eat soup, get fat, masturbate. All I know is that I'm out of here!"

Yami left. Yugi smiled to himself. _Now let's see what's in Yami's room…_

Outside, the air smelled of spring. Birds sang soothing songs and the sun shone brightly on the people below. Yami stretched and yawned. Today was another day that he would have to tackle.

"Hey Mutou, stop standing there and get in." Yami re-opened his eyes and saw a smooth white limo. He blinked, "K…K…Kaiba?"

"Don't act so surprised, it's unoriginal. Get in." Yami did as he was told and entered the world of Seto Kaiba.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Malik ringed on the doorbell impatiently. Today "Layla's" hair was in a messy bun that looked cute and sporty-like. He wore gold hoop earrings and Hello-Kitty socks. Bakura stood next to him, looking as if the Devil himself had let loose his fury on him. "That's what you get for being so horny 24/7," Layla chirped. Bakura grumbled something inaudible.

The door finally opened and Layla screamed, "Yami, you've gotten shorter, but oh so _cuter_!" The Yami-look-alike growled, "I'm _not_ Yami lady, I'm his cousin. He went to school with some limousine…what's up with that?" Layla thought, "Ah…limo, limo, he's in a limo with his boyfriend, Kaiba! I'm so proud of him!" Yugi asked, "_The_ Seto Kaiba? The really rich guy?"

When Layla nodded, Yugi jumped into the air with joy, "Yes, if he and Yami get married, I won't have to get a job and I'll be one rich cousin! I knew he had a boyfriend!"

Malik nodded, "Now, let's pause on Yami and rewind back to you. What's your name kid?" Yugi glared, "I'm sixteen and my name is Yugi Mutou…and…are you really a girl? Your boobs are flat." Layla's eyes flared with fire before calmly responding, "I'm a girl on the inside dear. Ever call me a guy again and I won't be so kind, ok sweetheart? The name's Layla Ishtar by the way. And that's Kura, my husband to be…as soon as we test him for STDs…"

Bakura suddenly yelled, "DON'T HIT ME RYOU!" before closing his eyes. Yugi angled his head in curiosity, "Yami never told me he had crazy ass friends…I think I'll like it at Domino High when I get there…"

"Well, we'll be on our way, see you later Yugi-chan!" Layla grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him down the sidewalk. Bakura kept yelling out in fear something about a person named Ryou. Yugi smiled to himself. It was Ramen time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oh Ra, he's going to rape me, then kill me and feed my dead body to vultures because he hates me so much…God, I'm paranoid…_Yami sat and squirmed awkwardly in Kaiba's posh limo. He felt those blue eyes watching his every move and he did not want to do something in which would make him look like an even bigger loser than he already was. "Mutou, is there something up your ass?"

Yami looked over, "No…"

"Then stop acting like there is. I won't bite…much."

Yami could have died at that moment. He imagined it perfectly; he would just die from shock…then Kaiba would rape his dead body and feed it to vultures. Suddenly, the distance between him and Kaiba grew smaller. _Ok, why is he moving closer to me? Does he want to have sex with me? Wait, who would want to have sex with me? I'm not cute…this is all acting anyway; he's just doing this to be weird or something. Oh no, his face is coming closer to mine, closer and closer, that's it I'm going to die!  
_

"You know," Kaiba said, "I've never kissed anyone with braces in their mouth, Might be an interesting experience…" His face was only centimeters away and Yami felt his warm breath tickle his face. _He's actually going to kiss me! Seto Kaiba is going to kiss me, and this isn't a dream! Wait…oh Ra please don't let this be some twisted dream…I'll commit suicide…_

Kaiba then moved away from Yami, "But then again, I guess I will never kiss anyone with braces…perfect teeth all the way you know."

Yami's jaw dropped. He could not believe it. Kaiba was just messing with his mind again! And he fell for it! Yami felt his cheeks go aflame and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride while Kaiba did some work on his laptop. Life could be undeniably cruel. _Yup, I'll have to commit suicide today… _"Oh and Mutou, when we get into school, remove the glasses, they bother me." Yami slumped into the soft leather chair and sighed.

**XXXXXXX**

Honda had informed Jou of what occurred during his suspension. Mai wanted Kaiba, but Kaiba was suddenly gay and he went out with none other than Mutou! Jou knew something was up when that rich fag stopped him and Yami's fight. "When Kaiba's not around, we're going to jump him," Jou told his friend, "He's gonna pay for what he did to me…"

"Oh stop it with the macho act, it's quite old," came Malik's voice as "she" appeared with Bakura who still looked like shit. "Touch Yami and I'll fuck you up so bad, you won't come back to school until next year," Bakura growled, now back into his regular state of mind. "Whatever," Honda responded. Then he whispered back to Jou, "Why did you break up with Mai anyway, she's hot." Jou grimaced, "She gave me a STD," he lied. Honda made a face, "That's nasty…" "Dude, I know…wait…is that Mutou?"

Indeed it was, but he looked different to Jou. He never noticed what nice figure he had, now that his uniform actually fitted him. He never noticed what pretty eyes he had, now that those bulky, nerdy glasses were gone. Mutou was actually good-looking. Kaiba had his lecherous arm snaked around his thin waist. _Oh gawd, did I think Mutou was cute? This gay thing better not be contagious…_

"Hey Yami, over here!" Malik called, waving happily. Yami spotted him and made a move to go toward him, but Kaiba kept him back. The two walked away elsewhere. Bakura made and indignant sound, "Now that he's with Kaiba, he's gonna ignore us?"

Malik pinched his arm, "Wrong answer dear. You see…Kaiba's controlling our dear Yami! He's probably forcing him to have all kinds of sick and twisted sex that includes whips, bondage, S&M…and then he's going to break Yami and then he'll rape him, kill him and leave his dead body for vultures! Oh, we have to save him before it's too late! YAMI, MOMMY'S COMING!"

Layla ran down the hallway, his skirt flying up slightly, and revealing pink Hello Kitty underwear to match the socks. Bakura smirked smugly to himself. Layla was…_cute _sometimes. Honda made a face, "Does he always act that crazy?"

"Yeah," Bakura agreed, "But I wouldn't want him to change for anything, not matter how much he gets on my nerves sometimes…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zana: Done! I really like writing this fic, and yes, I've read Final Distance and I'm a huge fan of it, especially the way Malik is portrayed. Well, my next update should be soon…I hope everyone likes the way I portrayed Yugi…it's ironic how the cute, short cousin is that "bad," less dorky one. Don't worry more about Yugi and his secret will be coming up! I see and input for…DRAMA! And what about Seto? He is such a tease, poor Yami. But then again, maybe Yami will 'fight back' per se, soon!

Yami: …I am so out of character…wtf?

Yugi: Um, yeah, everyone pretty much is. And now I have a fear for Ryou… (shudders)

Ryou: Why does the author have a fetish for Yami getting raped, killed, and eaten by vultures?

Zana: (shrugs) Boredom I guess…anyway, you guys know what to do. Reviewing honestly makes me want to update faster! If you like, leave a long, scolding review and I will be forced to type more! Please correct me if you see any errors, I might have made some… (cringes and reads over to proofread) Oh yeah, Yu Yu Hakusho ended today! (which I don't own) I'm so sad, the ending was lovely, but a but unsatisfying…I like the music however! The Full Metal Alchemist ending was wayyyyy better (don't own) and now I must get the movie from my very good friend who burned it for me!

Bakura: Ryou, you suck…

Ryou: (snaps) WHAT DID YOU SAY? (pulls out baseball bat) COME GET SOME WHORE! (chases a very frightened Bakura)

Yami: Ryou…Ryou, calm down! (chases after Ryou with tranquilizer gun)

Kaiba….Meh, idiots… (goes back to reading)

Yugi: Bye, Bye for now!


End file.
